After Anubis
The one where Sibuna meets again Episode: 1 Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis walked into Carl’s cafe holding each other’s hands. Now 21 they have been dating for four years. The two of them sat down on the couch next to each other. Alfie: "Amber, can I ask you something?" Amber: "Of course you can." Alfie: "Will-" Then the door opened and a rain covered girl ran in. Girl: "Last time I leave my umbrella at home." Amber: "NINA!" Nina: "Amber?" Alfie: "I'm here." Girls: "Oh my gosh, it's been so long! I love your hair. Thank you!" Alfie: "Hello?" Nina: "Are you dating anyone?" Amber: "Of course, you?" Nina: "Through out college Fabian and I have had a long distance relationship." Amber: "That's great!" Alfie: "I'm liver worse." Nina: "Alfie, get over here." Alfie walked up to Nina, and gave her a hug. Nina: "Amber and Alfie. Who would of thought?" The three of them sat down on the couch, and reunited. Suddenly the door opened again, and a very wet boy walked in with a sad face. Nina: "Eddie, did you leave your umbrella at home too?" Eddie: "No. My heart." Alfie: "You work in a hospital too, do you work with Nina?" Eddie: "I'm not a doctor, I'm an actor." Amber: "Really? Any shows?" Eddie: "No." Alfie: "Movies?" Eddie: "No." Nina: "Plays?" Eddie: "Just one, that was for a nine year olds birthday." Alfie: "So what happened to your heart?" Eddie: "Patricia broke it." Nina: "Patricia?" Eddie: "Yeah." Nina: "Patricia Williamson?" Eddie: "Yes." Nina: "Where does she live?" Eddie: "34th street third floor, apartment 20." Nina: "Thank you." At Patricia's apartment... Nina had a pan in her hand, and was chasing Patricia around the apartment. Patricia: "AHHHHHHHHH!" Nina: "GET BACK HERE!" Patricia: "JOY, DO SOMETHING!" Joy, Patricia's roommate, was sitting on the couch watching the entire thing. Joy: "No, this is too funny." Patricia: "I HATE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Joy: "Okay, Nina quit it." Patricia: "Why are you chasing me, with a PAN?" Nina: "I want to protect Eddie." Joy: "Since when?" Nina: "Since he came into Carl's cafe wet, and was depressed." Patricia: "Oh." Nina: "Where does your boyfriend live?" Patricia: "33rd street fourth floor apartment 23." Nina: "THANK YOU!" Nina dropped the pan and went out into the hallway. At apartment 23... Nina knocked at the door, and the boy answered. Jerome: "Nina?" Nina: "Jerome?" Jerome: "What are you doing here?" Nina: "Why you took Patricia to Eddie." Jerome: "She kissed me." Nina: "Oh...well that...was...wrong." Jerome: "What are with the pauses between your words?" Nina: "What pauses? No, um, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jerome: "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" The door of apartment 24 opened and the owner yelled Owner: "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL CALL THE COPS!" Jerome: "Mara, she yelled first." Nina: "Oh my gosh Mara!" Mara: "Hey!" Nina: "How are you?" Mara: "I'm good. You?" Nina: "I'm good, I'm a nurse." Mara: "I'm a teacher." Jerome: "I own a store." Nina: "Shut up girlfriend stealer." Noises came from somebody as they walked up the stairs. Finally the man sat down, and wiped his forehead. Boy: "Oh my gosh, so, much, luggage." Nina: "Fabian?" Fabian: "Oh Nina, good you're here. There is so much luggage." Nina went over to Fabian, and gave him a kiss. Fabian: "I can't believe I carried this up those stairs." Jerome: "Oh look its Rutter." Fabian: "Nice to see you Jerome." Jerome: "Before you ask I'm sharing this apartment with Alfie." Fabian: "Why would I ask?" Mara: "It depends." Fabian: "Hi Mara." Fabian and Nina kissed each other, and Nina explained the situation. Fabian: "Jerome! Mara did you know about this?" Mara: "Yeah, she goes to Jerome's apartment every once in awhile." Fabian: "Mara, do you have a room?" Mara: "No, but heard Mick has an extra room. He lives across the street." Fabian: "Thanks." At Mick and Eddie’s... Fabian: "MY ARMS!" Mick: "Give." Fabian handed Mick his suitcases, and lay down on the floor. Mick: "Jezz, what's in this?" Fabian: "Stuff." Eddie walked out into the living room, and said Eddie: "Why is Fabian sleeping on the floor?" Mick: "He's moving in." Fabian: "Yay." Eddie: "You get the room in the middle." Mick: "Wait, three guys living together?" Nina: "Well, you shared a room in high school." Guys: "Yeah, that's true." Mick: "Alright, welcome to la casa Campbell-Sweet." Fabian: "How about la casa Campbell-Sweet-Rutter?" Fabian started to laugh about his own joke while everyone else looked at him like a crazy man. That night… Fabian was building the stuff in his room with the help of Eddie and Mick Mick: “So you and Nina are still a thing?” Fabian: “Of course. I love her.” Eddie: “What?” Fabian: “Wow…I love her!” Eddie: “Dude, that’s great!” Mick: “Let’s celebrate with ice cream.” Nina was getting help building her apartment with Joy and Mara Joy: “Fabian’s back?” Nina: “Yeah, he’s moving in with Mick and Eddie.” Mara: “That’s great! Hand me the screwdriver.” Joy gave Mara the screwdriver Joy: “Do you love him?” Nina: “I don’t know…I guess.” Fabian: “I don’t know how I’ll be able to tell her.” Nina: “I don’t know how I would live my life if I loved Fabian and he didn’t feel the same way.” Fabian: “What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Nina: “I guess I’ll just-” Fabian: “Wait and see.” At the Italian restaurant… Jerome and Patricia were hold each other’s hands and eating the food Patricia: “Do you think Eddie is too freaked out?” Jerome: “He seems normal to me.” Patricia: “He’s really depressed. I don’t like him anymore, no. But I just feel bad.” Jerome: “He’ll get over it, trust me.” Patricia: “Thanks Jerome.” The next day at Carl’s café… The gang was catching up when Eddie stumbled in Eddie: “Hi.” Alfie: “This guy says ‘hi’ I want to kill myself!” Patricia: “Eddie, I’m sorry.” Eddie: “Save it.” Eddie sat down and grabbed the cookie from Fabian Fabian: “Hey! Don’t be rude to your roommate.” Eddie: “Too late.” Nina: “You’re going to get over this eventually, trust me.” Eddie: “YOU KNOW NOTHING!” Nina: “If you say so…” A week later... The entire gang was hanging out at Mara's apartment Amber: "Hey, I just realized that Eddie and Nina had similar personalities." Joy: "How?" Amber: "Same hair color, same eyes, both American, same age, both artpay ofay anay gyptianEay loodlineBay." Nina: "Hey, I had to get here with my birth certificate, maybe we should look at that." Eddie: "I brought mine too." Finally they bought got the papers out, and looked Name: Edison Joe Sweet Born: July Seventh 1995 Time: 7:07 AM Hospital: St.Vincents Hospital NYC Parents: Eric Joseph Sweet Liza Marie Martin Name: Nina Louise Martin Born: July Seventh 1995 Time: 7:00 AM Hospital: St.Vincents Hospital NYC Parents: Eric Joseph Sweet Liza Marie Martin Alfie: "Oh." Nina and Eddie: "We're twins."